


Stress Reliever

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gem Egg Hell, Gem Pregnancy, Gem Sex, Gems In Heat, Labor and Birth, M/M, NSFW, Other, Pregnant Sex, Romantic Friendship, White Diamond is horny and pregnant, i need to get a life, random fic cuz i'm board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: Poor White Diamond is struggling to work while very far along in her pregnancy as things weren't bad enough she's now very horny but she has no idea how lucky she is to have her other diamond pals to be here for her.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/White Diamond (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 16





	Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you all i wanted a bit of a break from my big project the rise of Sakyra AU and i came back from a long vacation and needing some Diamond stuff to blow off steam no story just a one shot anyways enjoy.

Deep in the middle of Homeworld inside the private work stations of the Diamonds doing their usual duties as diamonds colonization, building new towers and new gem production projects just like it always was but for one of the diamonds she seems to be having a very hard time working the leader of all of gem kind White Diamond she was just minding her own business doing her job usually all smooth sailing but in this boat lies some extra cargo.

Located Inside her belly is a new diamond is being made White Diamond is pregnant, and she sure is, really showing this time she's very far along and absolutely sore and tired her eyes bloodshot and eye lids heavy hard to keep her eyes open and her make up is a little smudged her hands shaking from doing too much typing whole body sore from sitting still for so long, she tries all too hard to keep working in fact she's not even supposed to be at her work station at all last weak her personal medical gem told her its time slow down and needs to take it easy and go on maternity leave to rest up for the upcoming birth of the new diamond. But White Diamond the all mighty ruler of all gem kind just doesn't know how to relax she's never taken a day off before or doesn't remember when was the last time she took a day off. She grunts when she feels her gemling kick she rubs her bump to try to soothe the gemling, then it kicks again a little too close to her crotch it then made her feel really warm between her legs White Diamond shifts on her seat but as she does she then gasps the shifting was hurting her back and rear she had no idea how still she was on her chair. 

"Ugh...ow ow, this hurts i'm just trying to work here baby five more minutes" the Snow colored Diamond spoke to her belly rubbing her belly quietly but the gemling didn't listen kicking the mother diamond again making White grit her teeth not by pain it was making her a little horny. White Diamond decides a little walking might help but only if she can get up she grips the arm rests of her chair and tries to lift herself off but then the heat between her legs got hotter when she stood up and then her legs wobble making her slink down to her knees White gasps not only is she sore but her hormones are not on her side today she was horny too how long has it been since she's had fun with her fellow diamonds? she doesn't remember.

White takes a deep breath trying not to get agitated she tries to take it slow and get up she was sitting on her knees on the floor holding her belly taking deep breaths she then moves forward to place her weight on her hands and takes another deep breath to prepare herself to stand up this is gonna be tricky and painful White almost cried one time when was was sitting on the floor for meditation and with a hard kick as she stood up it was so hard White shed a tear of pain. White tries to relax her muscles first and then begins to lift a leg then halts herself when she hears a loud knock on the door, White darts her head to the door with wide eyes.

"White Diamond you better not be in here i got a call from your medical gem that you went back to work you're supposed to be on maternity leave open up now" It was Blue Diamond and she sounded disappointed White Diamond grit her teeth and pulled her head down too scared to speak without warning Blue Diamond refuses to wait for an answer and punches she code on the keypad and the door slides open showing the cool colored Diamond with crossed arms and frowned droopy eyes. White refused to look up knowing that face all too much.

But Blue's expression shifted from disappointment to fear seeing the larger diamond on the floor she rushes to her side gripping her shoulders, no shoulder pads this time she was wearing a maternity gown no leotard she was covered up nice she changed her outfit ever since she stared showing. 

"White are you okay?" Blue Diamond asks in concern.

"No wait don't worry its not what you think i'm not in labor i was just about to call it quits so i tried to get off my seat, but the gemling kicked really hard and i was unprepared for it that's why i was on the ground i'm fine" White Says lifting her upper body and sitting on her knees again as Blue Diamond rubbed her back.

"Are you sure White you look so tired even your lip stick is smudged how long have you been in there?" Blue Diamond says White frowns and looks away not really wanting to answer but Blue Diamond is pretty stubborn when she wants an answer to things.

"White" Blue says voice a little stern not wanting the silent treatment when Blue wants an answer she won't go down without a fight. 

"I...don't know...i lost track of time" White answers in a whisper but Blue Diamond heard it loud enough. 

"*gasp*...White this is very bad you could be putting you and your gemling at risk she must be so stressed inside you and look at you ugh, why is a break too much to ask, that's it White You're taking a day off Homeworld is not gonna blow up if you stop working it can last without you for a while so get up i'm taking you to your room right now weather you want to or not" Blue Diamond says voice strong and firm a rare moment in Blue usually she talks in mumbles or in a soft tone with a bit of sing-song in it.

But no not this time Blue hasn't spoken like that in eons White was so lost in that tone it made her feel all warm then something happens as she finally gets to her feet between her legs it gets a little warm and wet then a release not of fluids but of a smell, a strong herbal like smell, Blue stops moving her eyes wide and her nostrils flare as she sniffs the air. White blushes hard the pink hue surrounding her face White looks away again.

Blue Diamond slowly turns her head to White "Ohhhh White i smell something" Blue says in a smooth tone with a bit of lust in it White then shakes as her shoulders stiffen, White couldn't move her head herself so Blue does it she takes her pointer finger and touches Whites sharp jaw line forcing White to look at her in the eye.

As White does she sees the look of lust in her sky blue eyes and she smiles.

"White dear, are you a little...*giggle* horny?" Blues voice was making White's legs buckle White hasn't heard this voice in so long she forgot how much it turns her on White loses the battle and grabs onto Blues bare shoulders uncovered by her robes. 

"YEEESSS! i can't help it you're right i need a break but i don't know how i'm so fat and this gemlings making me tired and horny we'll you help me... please?" White begs in a high pitched tone of defeat and desperation Blue Diamond only smiles as she takes her hands to place on the sides of White baby bump. 

"Oh White dear, its okay you really need this and plus its been so long you know i can't ignore Diamond pheromones you smell so nice i missed your scent i almost forgot it" Blue Diamond says. 

"Eh our pearls can cover for us fuck i need this let's go to my room right now" White says fast Blue smiles and the pair leave the work station and walk to Whites chambers. Blue had to remember to slow down White Diamonds belly is so huge that she can't walk straight she keep waddling Blue holds her hand and wraps her other arm around her waist and helps her walk as carefully as she can, they walk for about a few minutes and then take a warp to the private areas of Homeworld where no other gems are allowed White Diamonds chambers are located in a tall building far below the ground and is a massive penthouse. 

Blue Diamond sees the silver doors of Whites chambers decorated with diamond rims on the center of the door is Whites gemstone shinning bright like Whites gemstone Blue opens her door for White as the door slides open a bit if dust flies off in the air and are in the room decorated with a massive bed in the corner a crystal clear glass window on the end of the room a full view of the stars in space and in the left corner an open area for the extraction chamber which contains a shower stall, an in-ground marble tub with silver faucet and jets on each side. 

Blue almost sheds a tear of nostalgia its just like how she remembered it. "Oh White i missed this room so much i'm so glad you didn't make any changes, so where do you wanna start?" Blue starts. 

"Hmmm how about my bed but let me move the blankets their hard to wash" White says 

"Sure i agree i'll help" blue and White Diamond walk to the large bed and begin to move the blankets and leave the sheets Blue Diamond puts them in a corner and helps White settle down on the bed, White then phases off her maternity gown showing nothing but her bare skin snow white as ever but instead of a flat strong chest she has swollen breasts full of milk dark grey nipples erect from the cold air and her swollen belly had a couple stretch marks but what turned on Blue Diamond the most was her pussy, tight cervix with very little black pubic hair and it was already a little open and leaking pre out. White pulls back a little to pose spreading her legs a bit but not all the way to show her belly more. 

Blue Diamonds face blushes a deep cobalt blue now her crotch was reacting her tentacle begins to emerge and wiggle under her thick robes.

"I know i look like a swallowed a planet right now but you like what you see" White tries to ignore her belly to look sexy her horniness was driving her nuts enough to ignore her mood swings. 

"White Diamond your glowing brighter than all the stars combined you look fucking gorgeous without that pathetic gown my turn" Blue Diamond than phases her robe off going nude as well White smiles devilishly she doesn't remember the last time she saw her naked.

Blue Diamond isn't as slim as White hips a bit wide and her stomach had a small pad of fat but she was so soft, breasts a bit larger but not droopy just a little on the larger side White loved seeing Blue like this White Diamond pushes herself back to the headboard of the bed to give Blue some room to join in Blue crawls on all fours like an animal her tentacle swaying and already slick wet ready for fucking.

Blue Diamond settles on White's baby bump to caress her sore boobs they were tender and sore she can feel the milk about to leak Blue than sees a tiny white liquid on the nipple. 

"Hmmhmmm do you mind White?" Blue asks first 

"Yes please they're too heavy and full" White says and nods Blue then takes her dark blue tongue and begins to lick the nipple first getting that pre of milk on her tongue to get the milk leaking and then Blue carefully latches on and begins to suckle, the milk was so rich with minerals and sweet with a bit of a salty taste to it. White moans slowly the feeling of milk coming out felt so good

"ughhh, don't stop" white says taking it all in it felt so good to get some milk out her boobs feeling lighter already White cups Blue's head to keep her still Blue loved each taste she got it was so delicious and addicting. Whites legs get hotter and hotter with each passing minute White spreads her legs a little more trying to let the cool air in. Blue kept suckling not too hard and not too slow White pulls her head back and moans loudly of pleasure. Then Blue diamond takes her free hand to grope the other boob and give it a squeeze the milk shoots out but white didn't care she can make a lot of milk than Blue feels full and unlatches. 

She wipes some milk off her lip that was leaking White was panting face blushing then she speaks "Fuck me" Blue barely heard it.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" Blue says leaning closer to Whites face to get a better hearing.

"I said fuck me put it inside me Blue!" White says loud and clear as she spreads her legs all the way exposing her wet slick pussy Blue looks down defiantly wanting it but is a little nervous giving Whites condition. 

"I...i...are you sure White?" Blue asks nervously 

"Yes blue i want you to fuck me" White almost yells struggling to keep quiet "What's wrong am i too fat?" White almost sounds like she's gonna cry

"No White i want to but what if i hurt you or the gemling i don't know if its safe your gonna pop pretty much any day now" Blue says

"Don't worry about the gemling she'll be fine and i can handle it i want you inside me i'll tell you if something feels wrong now fuck me" White yells 

Blue is still hesitant but agrees and gets ready Blue calms herself down and goes between Whites slim legs and Blue gets her tentacle in position she takes a hold of the base and slides it slowly in Whites needy pussy White already squeals in pleasure bucking her hips Blue then loses her careful pace and patience feeling way to horny and Blue grips Whites hips and goes in deep tentacle surrounded by the tight hot walls of Whites pussy. 

Both Diamonds moan White missed this Blue did too the hot walls clenching her Tentacle and the feeling of being complete once again. Blue than leans down and grips Whites shoulders and starts humping with a rhythmic pace. White feels Blue's tentacle touch the very spot she's most sensitive too and lets out a scream of lust then again at the spot and White takes her hands to grab Blue's shoulders and Blue leans all the way down on Whites chest humping a little harder and faster. 

"Oh stars right there ohh yes fuck" White says Blue could only groan taking all the joy she can White then leans back on the pillows.

"Ahhh Blue i'm so close i'm gonna-" Before White could finish her sentence she squirts clear cum oozing out of White then right on target Blue cum's too yelling with her eyes rolled back and her tongue sticking out White pulls back as Blue diamond gently gets up her tentacle coming out with a wet comical pop cum spilled everywhere Blue crawls to Whites side both all sweaty and panting. Blue then rubs Whites belly to feel the gemling kicking. 

"Ahh that was so hot White you were right you could handle it how do you feel?" Blue asks to make extra sure she's okay.

"I feel so much better and i'm ready for round 2" This catches Blue off guard eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"What round 2? seriously i thought you'd be sleepy" Blue says 

"Doesn't seem like it i want another fuck, i seem to be full of energy for some reason i'd like another round" White says as she sits up Blue would love a round 2 but isn't too sure.

"*sigh* okay i'll give you another round but only because i care about you can you tell me if you feel anything wrong?" Blue says 

"Yes Blue i told you before i'll be okay now lets go again" White says

"Alright so ugh...do you want to be top like last time or bottom?" Blue asks

"Hmmm...actually can you lay down and can i be on top this time?" White requests 

"Oh well i guess up to you, i'm down for whatever." Blue says she then moves the pillows out of the way so she can lay down flat but has a small pillow for her head for comfort her tentacle still erect and she spreads her legs a little bit.

"How's this White?" Blue asks

"Perfect" White approves it and gets into position White gets on top of blue and positions her hips on Blue's hips where Blue's tentacle is and White settles her pussy in the tentacle and slams right in making them both moan loudly. White Diamond grips Blues shoulders to stay steady and begins to hump White groans in pleasure and in lust feeling the hot sensation inside again Blue moans too loving the feeling of Whites pussy inside too.

Blue Then takes her hands to touch Whites belly she wanted to enjoy it as well loving how hot White is while pregnant better enjoy it before the new diamond is born feeling the tight round bump touching every spot as White humps Blue harder and faster.

"You like me being pregnant Blue you won't stop rubbing my belly" White says a little wobbly struggling to speak clearly. 

"I love it so full of life and she's kicking White i don't know why but its making me close to cumming" Blue yells back 

"Good i want you to cum for me" White says as she humps deep and hard then right on target Blue cum's right on White special sensitive area of her core White yells and her belly contacts from her orgasm and white cum's too all over Blue's hips a lot of fluids this time covering Blue's hips White was really wet...a little too wet. 

White takes deep breaths taking in her orgasm but then after that something begins to feel off some type of strong pain on White's belly it shifted a bit the gemling moved lower Blue notices this and touches the area on Whites lower belly to check on the babies position.

"W-White did the gemling move lower and i've seen you cum before but it was never this much" Blue says White was still inside Blue she tries to get off but is in shock and couldn't move then she felt it...a contraction. 

"Blue that wasn't cum...my water broke" White says voice full of shock.

Blue's eyes wide as they can be eyes tiny "White oh no carefully get off me" Blue says White tried but was too cared Blue sits up and gently grips White's shoulders to guide her off White gets off Blues tentacle with another wet comical pop White then shrieks as she feels another contraction.

"Oh no its time White what should we do now?" Blue asks "Should i get you to the medical center or call someone?" Blue asks 

"no i can't go anywhere, it hurts too much the gemlings coming" White says gripping her bump. 

"Alright let's stay here ugh how far apart are the contractions?" Blue asks 

"I don't know" White isn't too sure since it just started.

"Can i check you dilation?" Blue says

"Yes" White spreads her legs to let Blue check Blue gently eases two fingers in White pussy it was still wide from the sex but Blue did feel the gemlings head it was really low.

"You seem to be really wide and i did feel the head we might only have a couple hours you want to stay in bed White" Blue asks

"No i'd like to have a bath if we have time..ahh..i want to cool off" White says

"Okay then i'll go turn on the water be right back." Blue says going into the extraction chamber.

\-----------------------------

After the marble tub was all filled with water Blue Diamond helps White into the tub White pants and makes short screams as the pain goes on, blue then joins in to keep White company. Blue kept rubbing White belly not just to enjoy the bump since its gonna be gone but to keep track of the contractions. 

"You're doing great white she's getting lower she's in position" Blue whispers in whites ear White without a word takes Blues hands guiding them to her pussy, Blue can't feel any head but it is getting pretty close to the entrance. 

"Rub me a bit to make it faster" White whispers back right before gasping in pain blue takes her fingers and gently rubs White's slit it was burning hot to the touch and the rubbing was making White feel a little better.

White then sits down on the side of the tub to spread her legs to help Blue get a better check this time the head was right behind very close to crowning. 

"Its almost emerging White get ready to push in minutes i'm gonna go underwater and if i tap on your knee three times it means to push you ready?" Blue says in a calm tone as she smiles excitedly White nods too tired to speak, preparing for the next contraction Blue goes underwater the tub is very wide and deep the water was still clear and Blue could see White's pussy opening seeing the head. Blue taps on White's knee three times telling her to push White gets the message and pushes yelling in pain arms wide open gripping the surface. 

Blue can hear White screaming under the water but not very loud the head was moving lower and White pulled back a bit more and Blue was able to spread Whites legs as wide as they can to give it more space. on the surface White was yelling in pain tears streaming down her face gripping onto a nearby towel she could feel it all the crowning and burning sensation. 

Blue taps White's right knee three times again alerting her to push again White takes deep breaths eyes closed and pushes again as hard as she could gritting her teeth, underwater the head was now out completely now the shoulders Blue gently takes one shoulder and pulls out one arm then the other and White pushes again hard and the rest of the body slips out with murky white fluids. 

As the gemling came out White felt relieved panting and she opens her eyes to see Blue rising out of the water holding the new icy blue colored Diamond she then cries as soon as she's out of the water both diamonds smile and shed tears of happiness. 

Blue passes the little diamond to White, White takes her shaking hands and with Blues help settles the gemling on White's breast to nurse the gemling stops squirming and crying as it smelled its mothers milk and latches on sucking hungrily. 

"You did so well White i'm so proud of you" Blue says as she kisses Whites cheek White smiles wide with pure joy

"Thank you Blue, and thanks for the sex i really needed it and wanted her out so bad" white whispers voice strained from yelling.

"No sweat White no really you're already sweating so much by the way maybe when you recover will you be up for round 3....w-with protection of course" Blue asks

Even in her tired state White can still shoot that look of lust "Ohh its on moonlight"


End file.
